In many large cities, people pay for guided tours on scooters, buses, boats, etc. These tours go on a specified route through the city, and give information about the history of the sites, their architectural significance or various other types of information. Some tours even stop at various restaurants, museums or pubs. In general, these tours need to be booked in advance so that tour guides can meet at a specific place and time.
Furthermore, some guided tours may be conducted wholly from within a vehicle. These tours similarly drive along a specific route through the city and give information to the people on the tour.